The present invention relates generally to apparatus for applying a plurality of streams of a fluid to one surface of a sheet material passing adjacent thereto through a predetermined plane. More specifically, the invention relates to the application of hot or cold liquid glues to opposite margins of discrete sections of sheet material, as in box making. As the invention appears to have its greatest utility in the box making art and, especially, in the application of hot glues to box blanks, it will be specifically described with reference thereto by way of illustration, but not by way of limitation.
In certain types of box making machines, e.g., Bliss box machines, a plurality of hot or cold glue dispensers are provided at each side of the machine for applying a plurality of stripes of glue along the opposite margins of the box blank. Heretofore, it has been the practice to provide a separate mounting bracket for each dispenser so that each dispenser can be fixed in an adjusted position not only relative to the adjacent edge of the box blank but, also, with respect to the companion dispenser or dispensers on the same side of the machine. Accordingly, the set-up process has been time consuming and, in the case of hot glue dispensers, separate non-interchangable left and right side heated body dispensers have been employed.